First Kiss
by 1stBonesFan
Summary: Booth sneaks in a First Kiss.


Ok…this is my first attempt at writing anything for the BY. Let me know what you think.

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked through the sliding glass doors of the Medico-Legal lab at 1:30 in the afternoon, completely absorbed in the file she was reading. Her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth was beside her. He had one hand on her lower back, guiding her as she walked. The other was holding a large stack of files to his chest. It had been a long week and Agent Booth had been having trouble concentrating on the files because all he could think about was the dreams he had about his partner every night. He figured he might as well try to get her to help with them since she was the reason he was unable to make any progress on them, so he had picked her up, taken her to lunch and charmed her into agreeing to help him finalize the old case files so they could be transferred to the next department. Suddenly the files start to slip and he had to remove his hand from her back to catch them before they fall. He managed to catch the wayward files, but when he reached for his partner again he noticed she was no longer by his side. He spun around looking for her. Spotting her a few feet back from him he wondered why she had stopped walking. Walking back to her he said, "Bones?"

Dr Brennan looked up at him from the report and just stared at him. "Yes Booth?"

"Why did you stop?"

She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "To wait for you. You stopped walking so I stopped too."

Confused he says, "I didn't stop walking. Why did you think I had stopped?"

"Because you removed your hand from your spot on my back. You usually only do that when we stop walking."  
Booth just smiled at her and put his hand back in that spot that he didn't realize she thought of it as 'his' even though he's thought of it that way for a long time now. "Sorry, Bones. My mistake. A couple of these files started slipping and I needed that hand to catch them. I'll be more careful next time." He put his had back on 'his' spot and continued to walk her to her office, grinning at the knowledge that she also thought that that spot belonged to him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening sitting on the couch in her office reviewing case files that needed to be finalized. After hours of sitting in one spot, Booth was beginning to feel the strain wearing on his back and neck muscles. Leaning forward he tried stretching his stiff back muscles and rotating his head to work the soreness out of his neck. Without thinking about it or even looking up from the file she was reading, Brennan reached over and began massaging Booth's neck with one hand while supporting the file with the other. After a few minutes she lowered her hand and started to rub his back. The feeling of this impromptu back rub was wrecking havoc on his already weakened will power and he had to put a stop to it before she looked at him and realized what it was doing to him. So he sat back, making sure to keep a file over his lap and hiding the irrefragable evidence of just how much he was affected by her, and hoped it would lead her to remove her hand from his back. Of course he hadn't planned on having her moving her hand from his back only to lay it on his thigh as she leaned into his shoulder. Brennan didn't even realize she'd done anything other than read the file, but Booth had completely lost all ability to think of anything but his partner and her hand and what he'd like her to do with it.

He knew he needed to get out of there before he did something that he thinks will have his partner running for the nearest third-world country.

"Uh, Bones? I think it's time for a break."

"Don't tell me. You're hungry."

*oh if you only knew* he thought. He latched onto this excuse "Yeah. Hungry. Let's go grab some dinner. We can finish these files tomorrow."

She agrees and they collect all the files and lock them in the file cabinet she has set aside just for this purpose. Once they were in his SUV he says, "The squint squad said they were heading to the diner about a half-hour ago. Want to see if they are still there?"

"Actually, Booth, I was hoping for a quiet night at home. Would you mind if we just go to my place? I still have half a pan of mac n cheese left from last night. We could finish that and finish the movie we fell asleep watching last night, too."

He knew it was tempting fate, but he also knew if he said no she'd want to know why. "Sounds good, Bones."

After finishing the mac n cheese and cleaning up the dishes Brennan settled back on the couch to watch the movie. Booth knew he needed to put a little distance between them so he sat at the other end of the couch instead of his usual spot in the middle. She gave him a confused look, but didn't say anything. By the time they were an hour into the movie, however, Booth had begun to feel more relaxed and had unwittingly gravitated toward her. She had done the same so that by the time the movie was over they were snuggled together in the middle of the couch asleep. Booth awakened a little while later to the sound of someone knocking on her door. He carefully untangles himself from Brennan's arms which she has wrapped around his waist in her sleep. He opens the door to the building's night watchman. "Hello, George. What's up?"

"Sorry to disturb you Agent Booth, but the alarm on your SUV is going off again."

"Ok, thanks. It's been pretty sensitive since the bureau replaced the old sensor on it. I'll get the mechanic down at the bureau garage to fix it tomorrow. Let me grab my keys and I'll be right down to turn it off."

"No problem Agent Booth. I can turn it off for you and then bring the keys back up if you like."

Normally he'd never hand the keys to his SUV over, but George used work for the bureau before he retired a few years back. Booth had always liked the older man and was the one responsible for him getting the job as a night watchman in Brennan's building. George had been complaining about retirement being boring and Booth had liked the idea of having the former agent watching over Bones when he couldn't be there himself. He'd never admit it to her though and she'd kick his a$$ if she ever found out. Letting out a small chuckle at this thought Booth grabbed his keyring and handed it to George as he thanked him for the small courtesy.

Brennan woke up at the sound of the door closing. He walked back and pulled her up off the couch. "Hey Bones, I gotta get going. I gotta get home and get some sleep so we can tackle the rest of those files in the morning."

She sleepily looked up at him and softly mumbled, 'Hmm. What? Oh, yeah, ok Booth." She turned to walk him to the door and as she did so, she slid her hand into his. Surprised but knowing she didn't realize what she'd done, he let himself enjoy the feeling of her hand in his. He wanted to see if what he has been starting to suspect over the last couple months is real and he quickly toyed with an idea in his head of how he could 'test his theory' and not have her clobber him if he was wrong. He decided to go ahead with it. She was half asleep so if it failed, she probably wouldn't remember anyway. As he moves to step out the door he leaned in, softly kissed her cheek and said "Nite Bones. Love you."

She yawned and said, "Good nite, Booth. I love you too." as she closed the door and locked it. She turned and walked down the hall to her bedroom, but came to a complete halt at her bedroom door as she realized what they'd just said to each other. She ran back to the front door, unlocked it and threw it open to call him back only to find him still standing there with a big grin on his face. Brennan stared at him in shock…"You do?"

"Yes, and apparently you love me, too"

She grabbed the lapels of his suit coat and pulled him to her for the most passionate kiss he had ever received in his life.

Behind them they heard a quiet cough. Booth spun around to see George standing there with Booth's keys in his hand. Grinning like a school boy, Booth took the keys from him and, thanking him, began to close her door. Before it closed completely he heard his old friend chuckle and say "It's about time!"


End file.
